


Well, I Heard There Was A Secret Chord

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Cassidy has a Big Irish Dick, Dom Tulip, Genesis (Preacher) - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Jesse Custer's sex ramblings, Light Dom/sub, Motel living, Multi, Nipple Play, No-tell Motel Life, POV Tulip O'Hare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Cassidy, Sub Jesse, Subby Jessidy, The Unholy Trinity - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Till The End of the World, True Love (hiding amidst smut), Tulip O'Hare's POV, Tulip O'Hare's low self-esteem, Tulip is so done with Genesis, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, free love, polyamourous relationship, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: How do the Unholy Trinity manage to turn anything remotely pious into something truly ungodly?Like fucking pros, that's how.With Tulip hating on Genesis, she finds a way to take back a little control... with the help of a certain raucous Irish vampire.





	Well, I Heard There Was A Secret Chord

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Tulip, Subby Jessidy. Blasphemous smutty smut with just a hint of true love. Till the end of the world, right?
> 
> Inspired by the Leonard Cohen masterpiece 'Hallelujah'--but twisted to a deliciously debauched pitch...

 

 

 

 

 

Tulip has to admit, the kink has always kind of appealed to her.

 

She tells herself it came from wanting to drink Jesse in with a sponge-like thirst, wanting to scratch an itch to watch him fuck like the skin star of some weird Yaotl adult flick. You know, be able to actually _see_ him drive someone wild as a buck; drive home into somebody like the porno version of a Formula One pro.

 

Problem is, if any skank laid so much a stuck-on fingernail on her man, Tulip O'Hare would break both her goddamn skank legs in the time it takes to reach sixty in her ‘72 Chevy Chevelle.

 

But it was different with Cassidy. She doesn’t know why. Doesn’t care why.

 

Only relishes why.

 

With Cassidy, there is somehow no jealousy at all. Maybe it's because Cass is the one who does all the taking. And yeah, maybe this takes Tulip's Yaotl fantasy and turns it flipside, spinning straight into the middle of next week... But, turns out, seeing Jesse get fucked by a century-old mick vampire? Even fucking hotter than the other thing.

Because maybe--as much as all three of them know Jesse wants that big dick in his ass; is somehow made whole by it--the fact that the John Wayne-lovin' hardman has to surrender _everything_ to get it, is the thing they all get off on so damn much. The big Mr Bad Man, Jesse Custer, pliant in not just Tulip's slender fighting hands, but in those of a predator that could crush his windpipe with a flick of bony wrist. It feels somehow just kind of… right. As goddamn frilly as _that_ sounds. And anyways, things rolling this way in the bedroom? Tulip gets _so much more_ for her self-sacrifice. Priscilla-Jean Henrietta O’Hare: Martyr of the Century.

 

Yeah, Tulip's a real goddamn Mother Teresa.

 

Jesse’s tongue now licks into her mouth, laves over lips and teeth, sucks hard at O'Hare jawbone. With the darkest of black-brown eyes never leaving her own, her man's gorgeously smooth cock slides slowly--yet with delicious force--inside of her, filling her up like Jack in coke and emptying her of all thoughts, other than those of perfect and disgraceful pleasure.

 

When things are good between them, screwing Jesse is like breathing in deep after being held underwater too long--and then screwing.

 

And as Jesse moves in Tulip, Cassidy moves in Jesse, with the same leisurely yet purposeful thrusts. Sinking thick Irish dick inside of her man, the vampire has one haphazardly tattooed hand fisted in Jesse’s wild black hair, and the other reaching underneath the preacher, groping greedily at Tulip's pretty tits.

 

It all feels like Heaven, if Heaven happened to be the most corrupt place in all of existence.

 

Tulip needs to see more though. Needs that newly found, hot-as-sin, homoerotic fix like she needs her sugary-on-a-diabetes-level Booberry of a morning.

 

Bringing her hands down from where they cross languidly over her head, Tulip now peels Cass’ hand off her chest and, with renewed vigour and a formidable glint in her eye, grabs onto Jesse's hip bones, digging short nails into the tanned flesh there, looking up at both her boys.

 

“Turn over,” she commands, immediately receiving both a _Yes ma’am_  drawl and a _Whatever you say, love_ lilt in answer.

 

Two Subs and a Little Dom Lady.

 

As Cassidy's inhuman strength instinctively guides the three of them over onto their sides, creating a delicious Jesse sandwich, one of the preacher's hands flies behind his own back, gripping onto Cass’ firm backside, ensuring prime Irish cock stays inside of tight Texan hole. The look of need and desperation on the Chosen One's dark features is _exactly_ what Tulip was craving.

 

Subservient Jesse Custer… to fucking hell and back with Genesis.

 

She surges forwards, landing messy, wet kisses on Jesse's mouth, then Cassidy's. Then Jesse's _and_ Cassidy's at the same time. It's all lips and tongues and hips, writhing like hungry serpents in a pit of twisted bed sheets.

 

Tulip now fists a handful of Jesse's hair for herself and pulls downwards, toward brimstone and wickedness, bearing his neck to Cassidy for the taking. The thought that Cass could do his worst is so motherfucking _exhilarating_. The adrenaline shoots like flames in her veins with both prospects of Jesse being utterly helpless, and Tulip needing to be primed to save him if Cass loses it… and the whole torrid, debauched scenario has Tulip clenching around Jesse like she'll die if she doesn't, and Jesse fucking gloriously harder and faster into Tulip in turn.

 

Cassidy spits out a laugh, a high-pitched dirty thing. Sinking down, he sucks the Preacher's taught skin into his dangerous mouth, keeping fangs only just at bay, just as Tulip's wide eyes instruct him.

 

Jesse groans "Harder, Cas. Suck and fuck harder, man, come on. I'm gonna make my baby come like Jesus Christ on Christmas day… there's gonna be shepherds and kings and _ughhhangels_ gonna sing and-- OH GOD!" his lust-drunk babbling breaks as Tulip's legs wrap around Cassidy, her heels digging into his ass, pushing his dick deeper into Jesse and Jesse's deeper into her.

 

"No way! The omnipotent fucker's finally showed up, has he, hah?" Cass laughs.

 

Tulip reaches for Cassidy's weak spot and small fingers and thumbs clamp down onto each nipple tugging mercilessly.

 

"Kiss him, Cassidy. Kiss him 'til he makes me come. Or cry. Or both."

And Jesse instantly cranes his neck to allow Cass to do as he's told. Cass' serpentine tongue spirals down and his lips join an assault of the preacher's waiting, wanting mouth, with a torrent of rough, wet kisses. 

And Cass' eyes flick between Tulip and Jesse, his one hundred and nineteen-year-old hazel spheres glazing over with want and need and that tricksy little thing called love. Tulip knows Cassidy loves his disaffected humans like crazy, even if he has no real business loving anyone at all.

 

Tulip and Jesse and Cassidy. They could fuck and fuck and fuck, 'til the end of days, and never fuck the love out of one another. Because, hell knows why, but Tulip knows Cass loves her. And Tulip understands why Cass loves Jesse. And Tulip loves him back for it. Not in the same way she loves Jesse--an old and almost involuntary thing--but more than enough to have him in their bed and to want him to never, _ever_ leave.

 

Feeling a sudden rush of affection and maybe even a prick of those tears she'd threatened in jest, Tulip grits her teeth with new resolve.

 

"Nobody shoots their load 'til I say so, you boys hear me?"

 

A rumbling, simultaneous "Oh, fuck yeah."

 

Jesse's thumbs rub clumsy circles into Tulip's dark nipples while he takes Cas' lithe tongue down his throat and thick cock deeper into his ass, over and over and over, one man fucking the other while they both fuck Tulip hard into the cheap motel mattress, just how she likes it. Tulip's hands roam freely over both of them; over freckles and tattoos and scars; as all three move together. They are fluid, a white-hot ecstatic fever building inside their hive core.

 

A trio of beautiful, supernatural, sacrilegious harmonies.

 

Tulip then feels herself letting go at the litany of sight and sound and touch; numb to everything else but this; no other reality is possible; no longer conscious of her past or future.

 

There is only now. Filthy, filthy now.

 

They hold each others breath when Tulip hears a sound from an instrument she didn't even know existed.

 

"Now," she says softly, and they rupture as one…

 

*

_And The Unholy Trinity was moving too_

 

_And every breath which they all drew_

 

_Was most definitely not a Hallelujah_

 

_(but an)_

 

_Oh, fuck yeah_

_Oh, fuck yeah_

_Oh, fuck yeah_

 

_Oh, fuck, goddamnit, hell yeah_

*

 

They come, together. 

Tulip. Jesse. Cassidy.

Pure, filthy, depravity...

Absolute fucking rapture.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Holy Trinity smut fic--eek!
> 
> Hope you liked it. If you did, pleeeeeaaaasssse be kind enough to leave kudos! And if you leave me a comment with your thoughts, I'd be eternally grateful. Although I'm certainly not new to the Preacher fandom--comics or TV--I am new to writing these three sinners together... So, feedback would be aces.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
